Letter to You
by PixiiPetalx
Summary: A one-shot about England's feelings and dreams about America in one simple letter to him.Rated T for swearing. Mentions of other nations like Japan and France.


Author's Note: It's the first time I have written a USUK fanfic. And I am truly scared if I'm aspiring this to become I'm very scared if it turns out OOC. Actually, I've been writing this piece of crap a couple of months ago, and decided to continue it now. Also, it's One-Shot. . . **ONESHOT**.

So yeah, hope you'll all like this thing.

x.X.x

Dear You,

My heart hurts. I wish I never did that again. But no, it's too late. You idiot how could you _ever_ do that to me. I was the one who took care for you for so long and then this is how you'll treat me? How the bloody hell is that a thank you? Can't you see? I wasted every single blood-shed with France just to get you. But no, just no. You just suddenly rebelled when you were closer to become a great gentleman-like nation. But even through all of those Revolution years, I still haven't had the chance to make you stop. It is all because of that shot. That single freaking shot. If only I could shot at that time. If only if I could shot!

. . . Damn it. Shit I almost snapped, even if this is literature. Looks like France's right after all. I've becoming an old man. Happy? I call myself an old man? Oh thank you _very much_ France for that _very kind_ compliment. Sigh. How old am I really? I still forget my birthday until now! What the heck is wrong with my mind? Why did you gits appear in my mind for the first place anyway?

Ha, ha, ha. Miss Fairy, Unicorn ,Sir Dwarf, Ha, Ha. Oh where the bloody hell are you guys anyway. I'm like gonna die because of this damn letter I'm writing. I never knew literature can kill I person's when you swear all the time. Where the heck are you magical friends? Oh where are you. I'm becoming desperate thanks to my writing. This thing is acting like my mind written in words. I need tea, fresh English Jasmine Tea. It'll sooth my mind. Drinking tea is like having Italy's Renaissance in your place. It really heals the soul of every person.

There, I drank some fresh tea. I feel much better right now. Well, just until Spain yet interrupted me again in the phone for no reason. That's for sure. More or less, my mood has changed so I can talk clearly now.

First things first, I would like to say this is a very important message that I really need to tell. I-It isn't a confession you bastard! That'll be crazy. I'll never confess to a person like you. I'll only do it to people like Japan. At least I can trust people like him. He's quite a kind and silent person, but also too powerful. No wonder how he almost beat you up at World War II. B-But don't think I like Japan either! He's just an example!

Back to our topic, this is regarding to what happen around like hundreds of years ago. Well of course you were born at that time. Actually you were quite old as well. About. . . 1775. . . . Of course, you do know this right? I bet you're at silence when you saw that date. If not, well you are officially the most stupid person in the world.

That war actually changed my way of thinking about you, completely. Why? Because you were one of the most um. . . how do you say it. . . "The most special" one I had conquered. I knew that you were going to be a successful nation following my steps. Being a brother meant alot to me. Also, I thought we were going to be great allies. Well, we are right now but what I meant was in the past. That's quite different.

You grow as I visit you at those times. Although I was quite shocked why you grow up so fast, as in really fast. But I thought that was a sign of, improvement, greatness,and being successful.

But no,

that didn't happened.

Instead, something unpredictable happened. I didn't know you actually have a secret grudge on me and wanted freedom. I thought you were happy being with me all the time. But I was wrong. And there you go, forming allies with France-git and had a alliance with a lot of soldiers. It was a big fight then. Lots of blood shed and all. It was really a huge war.

Do you still remember the moment where you were almost cornering me? I hope you still do. Because it's the time when I thought I was going to defeated, which almost happened. I cried, and it's the first time I did it seriously. And yet again, I ended up sulking depressingly.

Ever since that, my relationship with you changed. If you don't longer want to be my brother then I will do the same. So I treated you like every other nation. Everyday, I shout, mock, and curse you in every single you think seeing you made me happy?No, It actually made me lonelier. That is what I thought at that time. I almost regret every moment with you.

But I didn't.

You want to know why?

Because . . .argg, how do you describe this? Well, Every mocking and disagreeing I make to you means more than anger. It means that you improved, you're no longer the little brat that cries when you we- never mind. In short, you're mature enough to get along smartly with others. I noticed this as you handle other countries and wars for the first time. So, for now, I treat you differently not like before.

It's look like; I am getting to the main purpose of this letter right now. I think I should explain briefly.

The reason why I wrote you a letter is because to make you realize that you're a great nation already. From a little crybaby to a loud hero-like person. And I don't want you to slack of and become low-class. You better handle you're work like a businessman. Remember, what you said. You are no longer a kid anymore nor my little brother. And I want you to prove so by doing more things in the future.

And I, The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, will continue to complain, contradict, shout,

and support you.

Keep it up, kid. You'll need it.

With Great Love,

England,

x.X.x

End Note: Whew! DONE. My hands are tired. Freaking tired. That sucks big time. Well, don't forget to review this if you _actually enjoyed it._ That's all from the awesome PixiiPetalx.


End file.
